Snow Fight
by Thornangel
Summary: The Gundam guys are bored. So they get in a snow fight. Whats Heero and the others up too? How'd that snowman get there? Where's Duo? Warnings: Too funny


Snow Fight  
  
Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Thornangel  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine. I don't get any money.  
  
The Gundam guys were inside trying to think of something to do when Duo got an idea. "Hey, lets have a snow ball fight!" he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Quatre agree. Trowa nodded his head. Wufie shrugged and said, "Anything is better than this."  
  
Heero shook his head. "No way." Duo looked at him. "Come on. Not afraid I'll wash your face are ya?" Duo asked. Heero glared at him. "Mission Completed. Now lets just see whose face gets washing." Duo gulped.  
  
They all went outside and built walls. Everybody but Heero was making theirs fancy. Wufie made his look like a dragon that circle around him. Quatres looked like mansion. He was now making tiny snow figures.  
  
Trowas looked like a giant lion. Duos was a girl lying on her side. Duo grinned at it. Heeros was just a wall. It was tall, really thick and it curved around him. He didn't waste a lot of time on his and he started making ammunition. "Heero?" Duo called out. Heero popped his head into view. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You just made a wall," Duo said pointing at it. Heero glared at him. "Tell me something I don't know." Duo stared at him curiously. "What are you doing behind it?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Duo, have you ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?" Heero continued working. "Yeah, so what?" Against his better judgment he started walking towards Heeros wall to find out what he was doing.  
  
"HEY!" he screamed. The other three still working on their so-called walls looked up to find Duo sitting wiping snow out of his face. They looked at Heeros wall. "Geez." Trowa said.  
  
Duo stood up and yelled "This means war!" He ran to his babe figure and hid behind it. A crash on his wall stopped him momentarily from making ammunition. He looked and he saw a snowball plastered to his wall. He looked up and saw Duo about to throw another one.  
  
Heero just had enough time to duck before it went flying over his head. Heero started throwing them at everyone. Duo threw one at Wufie. Duo threw one at Wufie. It hit the head of his dragon and it fell off. "My dragon!" Wufie yelled. He glared at Duo. "You…you…you murderer! You killed my dragon!" Wufie shouted as he bombarded Duo. Quatre yelled. "Wufie, it was only snow!"  
  
Wufie stopped and stared at Quatre in disbelief. "Snow? Snow!? Well then take this!" Wufie shouted as he threw a snowball at Quatres snow mansion. The snowball broke the snow mansions left tower off. Quatre started to cry. "That wasn't very nice Wufie," Trowa said throwing one at him.  
  
"You don't always have to stick up for Quatre you know," Duo said throwing one at Trowa.  
  
"Quatre, stop crying!" Heero threw one at him.  
  
"Duo, mind your own business!" Trowa yelled throwing some back.  
  
"Die, Duo, Quatre!" Wufie yelled as he threw a snowball at them. (A/N: Okay, here's how it goes. Heeros throwing them at Quatre and Duo. Duos throwing at Trowa, Heero, and Wufie. Trowas throwing at Wufie and Duo. Wufies throwing at Duo, Quatre, and Heero. Quatres throwing them at Duo, Heero, and Wufie.)  
  
Duos lady was now half gone. And Wufies dragon now looked more like a lizard. Heero threw one at Quatre hitting one of the snow people in front. Quatre looked in disbelief. "You killed me! You…killed me!" He shouted. Quatre fell back in the snow. "Oh, what a world! What a cruel, cruel world!" Quatre moaned.  
  
Quatre sat up straight as a snowball hit him in the face. He looked over at Wufie who had a pleased grin on his face. "That's it!" Quatre yelled as he went in Zero mode! He started throwing psychopathically at everyone. Heero held up his arms in a time out. "Everybody but Duo, come behind my wall!" He yelled.  
  
Everybody but Duo went. Duo shifted uncomfortably. He was getting nervous. With Heero behind it who knew what would happen. A couple minutes later everyone but Heero came out from behind the wall. Everyone walked with their backs turned as they made their way to their walls. (A/N: Their carrying snowballs that Heero had been making. Evil Heero!)  
  
"Time in!" Heero called. Nothing happened for a minute before dozens of snowballs came flying right at Duo. "AHHHH!!!" he screamed. Most of them hit his wall, which quickly crumbled. More snowballs came through non-stop. Duo was soon a snowman standing there.  
  
Heero went in the house and soon returned with a carrot. He stuck it on Duo for a nose. "Next time, don't be so willing to threat you can't hold up." Heero said, smirking. Some muffled sounds came from inside the snow. "Heero! You get me out of here right now!! You can't leave me in here…" But Heero was now closing the door. "Heero? Quatre? Wufie? Trowa? Anybody…"  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was that? I know everybody OOC but that's what makes it funnier. So whatcha think? R/R 


End file.
